Achievements
Businesses New ownership - Rebuild a business Tear a business down using the bulldozer icon (must be idle or it costs Zdollars to finish its production), then rebuild one in it’s spot Housing Knock Out A Wall - Rebuild a house Tear a house down using the bulldozer icon and place a new one in its spot Survivors Buddy System - Accept 5 survivors Small Town Feel - Accept 50 survivors Hometown Pride - Accept 100 survivors New Zip Code - Accept 250 Survivors Urban Sprawl - Accept 500 Survivors 30 Day Notice - Evict someone from the town Click on their portrait in a business and choose Fire. If they are not actively working on a job it is free. If they are working on a job, it costs 1 Zdollar for every hour of the job that is left. Succeed Elsewhere - Fire someone from a job Click on their portrait in a business and choose Fire. If they are not actively working on a job it is free. If they are working on a job, it costs 1 Zdollar for every hour of the job that is left. Denied - Deny a survivor at the front gate Zombies They Keep Coming - Kill 100 Zombies in battle And Stay Dead - Kill 500 Zombies in battle Worm Food Again - Kill 1000 Zombies in battle Ashes to Ashes - Kill 2500 Zombies in battle Pew! Pew! Pew! - Kill 5000 Zombies in battle Meat Locker - Kill 50,000 Zombies in battle Million Man Mulch - Kill 100,000 Zombies in battle Products Stocked Market - Stock 3 unique items (This is the number of different products you have made overall) Shelved Plans - Stock 99 unique items Same as above Stock Star - Stock 300 unique items Same as above Personalities Ooh, Pretty Colors! - Make 6 personality matches Social Security - Make 50 personality matches Match Game - Make 99 personality matches People Person - Make 300 personality matches Supply Depots Supplies Party - Build 3 supply depots Business Tripping - Build 6 supply depots Box Car - Build 9 supply depots Port City - Build 12 supply depots Driver’s Test - Finish 10 “easy” supply runs without taking damage Learner’s Permit - Finish 50 “easy” supply runs without taking damage Temporary License - Finish 100 “easy” supply runs without taking damage Class A License - Finish 250 “easy” supply runs without taking damage ' '''No Insurance - Finish 10 “medium” supply runs without taking damage ' '''High Deductible - Finish 50 “medium” supply runs without taking damage Platinum Member - Finish 100 “medium” supply runs without taking damage Free Tows - Finish 250 “medium” supply runs without taking damage ''' '''Not My Truck! - Finish 10 “hard” supply runs without taking damage Body Work - Finish 50 “hard” supply runs without taking damage High Resale Value - Finish 100 “hard” supply runs without taking damage Trade In - Finish 250 “hard” supply runs without taking damage Crate Expectations - Complete 5 supply runs Crate Idea - Complete 50 supply runs Crate Escape - Complete 99 supply runs Crate Ape - Complete 250 supply runs Crate Wall - Complete 500 supply runs Crate Balls of Fire - Complete 1000 supply runs Just Passing By - Save 1 person during a zombie attack (This occurs during supply runs and is random) Ticket To Ride - Save 15 people during a zombie attack Taxi! Taxi! - Save 33 people during a zombie attack Power Walking - Save 66 people during a zombie attack Hitchhikers Guidance - Save 99 people during a zombie attack